The 12 Days of Christmas InuYasha Style!
by MelMuff
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas InuYasha style!


**The 12 Days of Christmas - InuYasha Style**

**_  
_**

_By MelMuff_

**_  
_**

_**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I don't own InuYasha whatsoever. It respectively belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a filk that I created using the song "The 12 Days of Christmas". I did a ReBoot one 2 years before this one and I thought about doing this one 1 year ago. I just didn't get inspired and motivated to write it until a year after the idea. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this filk._

**_  
_**

On the 1st day of Christmas  
Miroku asked me  
_Would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 2nd day of Christmas  
Sango gave to me  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 3rd day of Christmas  
Myoga gave to me  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 4th day of Christmas  
Shippo gave to me  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 5th day of Christmas  
Sesshomaru gave to me  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 6th day of Christmas  
InuYasha gave to me  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 7th day of Christmas  
Kagome gave to me  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 8th day of Christmas  
Naraku gave to me  
8 saimyosho  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 9th day of Christmas  
Koga gave to me  
9 animal bones  
8 saimyosho  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 10th day of Christmas  
Kikyo gave to me  
10 healing herbs  
9 animal bones  
8 saimyosho  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 11th day of Christmas  
Kagura gave to me  
11 flying feathers  
10 healing herbs  
9 animal bones  
8 saimyosho  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

On the 12th day of Christmas  
Rin gave to me  
12 pretty flowers  
11 flying feathers  
10 healing herbs  
9 animal bones  
8 saimyosho  
A bow and 7 arrows  
6 rude comments  
Absolutely nothing  
4 firecrackers  
3 flea bites  
2 gas masks  
_And would you bare my child please?_

**_  
_**

_**Start Date: **Sat. Oct. 22/05_  
_**End Date: **Wed. Nov. 16/05_

**_  
_**

_**References:** If you happen to be confused about any of the verses, I've created this reference guide to help you out. Miroku is typically groping Sango's butt and asking every woman he meets to bear his child so the first verse is perfect for his lecherous habits. Sango typically uses a gas mask when in a miasma or poisonous fog is around. Myoga is a flea and likes to suck blood so he is a flea that bites. Shippo's usually has toys that can also become weapons like the spinning top. In the video game "InuYasha: The Secrets of the Cursed Mask", he can be seen in a certain random event giving Ishimaru a firecracker. I find Sesshomaru to be very stoic so of course he wouldn't give anything anything. InuYasha is always rude to Kagome and he'd never share his ramen. LOL Sacred arrows could be referred to both Kagome and Kikyo so I left that verse at normal arrows. Saimyosho are Naraku's poisonous insects. Koga's demon tribe hunt animals to eat and would typically have the bones left over after they finish their meal. Kikyo and Kaede are priestesses. Their purpose is to heal the sick and injured so a priestess would typically have healing herbs with her. Kagura takes a feather out of her hair and transforms it into a larger feather that she always flies off on when traveling. Rin loves picking flowers. I find she also loves to make them into head wreathes._


End file.
